


Who would've thought that a (literal) turf war would help you find love?

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, because kisses are ridiculously fun to write, dont ship real people, i never learned how to tag im so sorry, its got a bit of angst but its just them not knowing how to express their emotions, its just... gently holds this ship, minecraft personas ONLY, they kiss, this is such a rare ship it is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: The Mycelium Resistance had lied to Mumbo about their vault and the treatment of it, so he left.But he may or may not have had other reasons to join HEP.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Cubfan135
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	Who would've thought that a (literal) turf war would help you find love?

**Author's Note:**

> ...THIS SHIP,
> 
> it's very quickly rising in my list of favourite ships, i'm very much in love with it oh my god its just-- _the dynamic,,,,,_
> 
> also haha,, the title,, _turf_ war,,, get it,,, please laugh at my joke im very funny /j
> 
> anyway hope y'all enjoy! remember, minecraft personas only <3

One could say that Mumbo was displeased with how the Mycelium Resistance treated their vaults. In fact, he was very upset. It was ridiculous! The vault wasn't really even a vault, and it was promptly blown up.

So much for being leader of the resistance. That had been short-lived.

But now, standing beside Cub in the HEP base, he was definitely more impressed by their vault. It hadn't even begun it's opening sequence yet, but Mumbo knew it would be up to his standards and beyond.

After all, it _had_ been built by Cub.

...But, despite how lovely of a vault door it was, Mumbo couldn't bring himself to focus on it. He had something else to focus on-- or, rather, _someone_ else to focus on.

He really couldn't help it. He and Cub didn't get a ton of opportunities to interact anyway, and ever since Cub had obliviously grabbed his hand to lead him here when they first met up earlier that day, Mumbo had been twice as smitten as when he simply admired him from afar like usual.

Cub was... incredible.

He was so dedicated, and calm, and hard-working, and every season he brought something new and unique to the table. Targét was a work of art, his pyramid a spectacle. He was truly a redstone genius.

Not to mention, he had the most lovely eyes and he was being so kind to him, like always. During the previous season Mumbo had to admit that he was a bit scary whilst demised, but nevertheless Mumbo hadn't escaped from his feelings.

And none of that was even the tip of the iceberg! His smile, his laughter, the way he would occasionally break into song with the _most lovely voice_ that made even songbirds jealous--

Mumbo was head over heels.

He knew that.

"You might wanna sit down for this one," Cub said, placing a bed on the grass as they got ready to open the vault. Mumbo burst into surprised chuckles.

"Just in case I pass out," Mumbo played along. Cub flashed that lovely smile of his at Mumbo, who could already feel his face heating up. He prayed that Cub didn't notice.

Cub mumbled the instructions to himself as he placed his key into a barrel, and the opening sequence began.

"...I mean, that _is_ a good vault," Mumbo spoke when he realized Cub was looking expectantly at him. After the first repeat of his previous sentence, he could tell that he wasn't really making fully coherent phrases at this point, but it was fine. Cub seemed happy with his reaction.

He chuckled softly as he led Mumbo into the next room, where--

A second vault. A vault within a vault.

Mumbo couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in his throat as he set his eyes upon it. It was ridiculous to the point of being impressive-- one vault would definitely be enough, this was just a flex at this point, but he liked it all the same. Of course he did! He _was_ the king of vaults, after all. The more the merrier.

He turned to look at Cub, who still was gently holding his hand from when they'd walked in. 

It felt... natural. Right. Their hands slotted together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Despite all the grinding and hard work Cub had done this season, his hands weren't very calloused. It felt nice.

Cub seemed to come to the same conclusion as Mumbo based on the way he gave a gentle squeeze with a small smile, then realized that _they were holding hands_ a moment later and instantly yanked his arm away, avoiding eye contact.

His face was definitely a shade or two redder than usual.

...Part of Mumbo knew, right then and there, that he had been the cause of that. That Cub had been blushing because of him. And it made his heart throb, his face warm up a little more.

But the other part of him?

The other part of him very much in denial. He was certain that Cub wouldn't be blushing because of him; the man had everything in the world at his fingertips, from redstone to building materials to power and the most wonderful hermits as his friends-- in comparison, Mumbo was a _nothing._

He wasn't special, he didn't have much going for him. He did mediocre things and worked on mediocre projects, his talent was equally mediocre and his creativity was just the same (if not worse.) He didn't even know why they kept him on Hermitcraft, all he did was annoy people and crash the server.

At least, that's what he told himself.

That Cub wouldn't want to be more than his friend, who knows if he even wanted to be friends at all? And he certainly wouldn't be blushing because of him, of course he wouldn't. He didn't even want to hold his hand. Mumbo didn't blame him in the slightest.

Thinking about it, why was he wasting his time right now showing Mumbo the HEP base? He had better things to do, surely, and Mumbo was only digging himself deeper into this hole by agreeing to come, and--

"Mumbo?" Cub's gently concerned and worryingly small voice cut through his spiralling thoughts. Mumbo turned to meet his gaze when Cub reached up to his cheek and-- _oh._

Cub brushed a tear off of his face.

He hadn't even realized he'd started crying. If he had noticed then he would definitely have stopped them or, in the very least, made sure nobody saw. Especially not Cub.

"Mumbo, what's wrong? Did... did I upset you?"He had to say something, he couldn't just stand there. Cub was expecting an answer.

"I--" Mumbo paused, forcing his voice to steady out. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," He looked down, and their voices overlapped as Cub opened his mouth to say something just when Mumbo continued with an "I should go."

"Don't be sorry, you're perfect."

They both froze.

"I mean, uh," Cub's face flushed as he stumbled over an explanation. "I just meant that you've done nothing wrong, that you shouldn't be sorry for anything," He clarified, but it was painfully obvious from the way his face had turned so red that he'd meant what he said the first time.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"...Cub--"

"Sorry," He cut Mumbo off. "You can leave if you'd like, I won't stop you. Please don't tell anyone about how to get into the vault."

Mumbo nodded, but hesitated to make a move towards the door. Cub was looking down, Mumbo couldn't see his face, but he was pretty sure he was on the verge of tears.

This really wasn't a good day for either of them.

He slowly took a step forward then, not wanting to leave on such a bad note, another, and pulled Cub into an embrace. After a moment of frozen surprise, Cub returned it, pressing his cheek against Mumbo's sternum.

The factory was cold. Between the cool November weather, the chill that seeped through the concrete floors, and the lack of insulation? It was veering into uncomfortably chilly territory.

Cub, on the other hand, was very warm. Probably a mix of the normal heat a player generated and how much he was blushing. Either way, Mumbo soaked in every ounce of warmth he could feel through his suit, pulling him closer and resting his chin on Cub's head.

Excluding the sound of Cub's heart still hammering in his chest and Mumbo's nearly identical heartbeat echoing it, everything was quiet.

It was calming. Comforting, too. Mumbo pushed away his thoughts from earlier for just a moment, pushed his feelings to the back of his mind, just focused on the hug and how safe it felt.

Cub pulled away, just a bit. He didn't let go of where his hands were gripping the back of Mumbo's blazer, he only leaned away enough to look up at Mumbo's face.

His eyes were wide and watery, he looked to be almost in a state of disbelief. His cheeks still had a pink tint to them.

Mumbo smiled warmly at him.

Cub chuckled as his face bloomed back into colour, and he removed one hand from Mumbo's back to reach up and take gentle hold of his cheek, shifting his weight and standing up taller.

Mumbo let his eyes flutter shut as Cub pulled him down so their lips could meet.

The pressure was gentle at first; it was more of a fleeting touch than a proper kiss like Mumbo had been half expecting from him. Then Cub reached up with his other hand to tangle it in Mumbo's hair, increasing the pressure against his mouth just enough to scramble his thoughts. Mumbo made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Time seemed to slow. All Mumbo wanted to focus on was Cub, so that's exactly what he did; and it was _perfect._ It was all he'd yearned for, everything he'd longed for.

A few blissful moments passed. Cub pulled away for air.

Mumbo allowed himself to catch his breath, both of them a little dazed. Cub carefully untangled his fingers from his hair, smoothing it down a little in a somewhat sorry attempt to fix the mess he'd made of it.

He was, for the most part, unsuccessful.

With a soft huff of laughter, Mumbo gently reached up to take his hand and move it off of the back of his head, mumbling something about brushing his hair out later before bringing the hand forward and pressing a kiss to his palm.

The action evoked another layer of blush from Cub, alongside a shiver.

"That was... nice," Cub said, curling his fingers around Mumbo's hand to hold it once again. Mumbo agreed with a hum, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before adding a, "Very."

And for a moment they were both cast into silence once again. They'd have to have a talk about what exactly this was, what this made them-- but that could happen later. For now, both of them were more than content to just stand together hand in hand. Mumbo leaned down for another quick kiss.

"...I can't wait to be a part of HEP with you." Mumbo said softly, "To be with you all the time. Build... vaults, I suppose, with you," He chuckled a little. Cub's eyes were wide and tender smile grew on his face.

"...Me neither," He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end!! i hope you enjoyed, have a fantastic morning/evening/night, and remember; support hep 🌿


End file.
